Avengers:Illusions
by Zenash2314
Summary: (Post-AOU)The reformed Avengers took in a new member, who was with the Maximoff twins in the HYDRA base before it was destroyed. After learning of a new enemy, he will have to decide whether what he was facing in the world was real, or just an Illusion, like himself.
1. Subject-Illusion

_Chapter 1: Subject-Illusion_

* * *

_Ever wondered what it feels to see beyond reality? It varies. It could be a pleasant sight, a relaxing one, or a traumatic glance. I, possessing a power none may understand, have experienced many._

_I tried to stay away from people, fearing that I may create unnecessary conflicts or join one. And with this power that I possess, it could end up taking lives or worsening the situation. I have witnessed the lifting of a huge chunk of land from the earth, and its destruction. I needed guidance, and I thought that whoever 'saved the Earth' will be able to help me find my way._

_I needed something to eat; I was hungry ever since I was able to escape a HYDRA base, where I was forcefully a test subject. I saw two more, one a man, the other, a female. I saw both their files, Maximoff twins. I was the last to be tested. The soldiers grabbed my legs and arms and bound me to a chair. I tried to struggle free, but to no avail. "Why are you doing this to us?! WHY?!" I shouted at the 'doctor'. He didn't listen as he placed the sharp end of a staff poking just above my eye. With a grin, he forced the staff down._

_I felt blood dripping at my feet. My right eye, losing its sight. Just before he repeated his actions on my last eye, there was a commotion outside. I felt something coursing through my body as my vision took on a slight bluish shade. Before the doctor returned his attention to me, I was gone._

* * *

"Anyone up for another attempt?" the mighty son of Odin asked his allies. No one really was able to lift up the legendary Mjolnir. Inside the repaired Avengers Tower, Tony Stark has invited his friends and allies to another party celebrate their victory over Ultron.

"Couldn't hurt to have another go…" Sam Wilson volunteered for another attempt. Much like the others, he couldn't nudge the mighty hammer, even with his trusted Falcon equipment. Wanda Maximoff made another go for it. Not even her "hex" powers were a match. As Thor was about to ask Steve Rogers to try again, Nick Fury entered the tower to locate the captain.

"I don't remember inviting you." Tony murmured to himself as the SHIELD director handed a file to Rogers. "Remember that HYDRA base you stormed?" asked Nick as Rogers looked through the file he was handed. "Seems that there was one more was used by Strucker." Steve saw a picture of a person, around his 20s.

He had a white, ashen hair that turns blonde to the fringe. "Kenjy Scytus. Just an average person who Strucker kidnapped and used. They dubbed him 'Trickster' after witnessing his quick escape, despite the many bounds they put on him." Wanda overheard the conversation. "I've seen him before." She spoke to the two. "When my brother and I was still in our cells in Strucker's base, I've seen Strucker torment him with the sceptre. When you guys came, the soldiers turned their attention to you, and when they turned back, he was gone. It was impossible for a normal human to escape the chair he was bound to."

Rogers then turned his attention to Nick. "So you're telling us to find this guy?" Nick gave Rogers the look he's familiar with. "We'll start in the weekends."

* * *

_It took me weeks before I realised that I wandered to a modern city, called New York. During the travel, I was able to come across fresh fruits, farms and ponds with something to eat, so I helped myself. I was still starving, but at least I could survive a little longer. I came upon a huge piece of black cloth and made it into a coat with a hood. I became a street beggar to get enough money for at least 2 loaves of bread. I settled at the opposite side of a local store, so wouldn't need to travel much. I was surprised that the people were more generous than I thought. I managed to earn enough, a little more, in less than half an hour._

_I was about to get up and go to a store to buy something to eat until…_

_"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" someone who was armed with a gun talked to me. It was either he hid his weapon well and aimed it to me at an angle where no one else could see the gun, or everyone else was busy minding their own business. "I could use money for sweet lottery. Hand over your cash, and maybe I will spare you."_

_I 'did nothing'. Pissed, he shot his gun. He, however, was shocked that I wasn't inside the cloak. I didn't want to use it on people, but he left me no choice. He thought I was still standing in front of him when I was already at the counter. I dropped the act, and immediately made a break for it. I also used my power on the cashier to prevent him from seeing his gun, so I wouldn't create any more trouble. However, I didn't forget about the people that heard the gun shot. The cashier was wearing 'earphones' which made me realise why he didn't hear the gunshot._

_I wasn't sure if it would work. I casted an illusion to myself, that there was a ladder that led to an open window of a nearby abandoned warehouse. I really have to study my powers more, because not only was it successful, but also gave me a painful headache. Hoping that everyone didn't see me, I ate my bread._

* * *

The Avengers were aboard the Quinjet, as Sam piloted the aircraft. Vision was called by Thor to help him in his research about the Infinity Stones, so that leaves the rest of the team to find their target.

Rogers was thinking of a plan to locate Kenjy. "Alright, SHIELD tracked down a DNA match of Scytus around New York, so we search there. Sam, you take the bird's eye view. The rest of us will be on the ground.". Sam managed to catch a glimpse of the commotion in front of a local store. "There was a commotion down in the city." Sam Wilson suggested to the group that their target maybe in the city area. The situation seemed legit; everything is always fine in New York, but in the commotion, they found no source of the problem. What's more was that there was an abandoned warehouse nearby.

Sam landed the Quinjet in front of the abandoned warehouse. Feeling that this was where Kenjy have hidden himself, the group searched around. While the others found nothing, Steve was able to find two pieces of bread left in its plastic packaging. Shortly after, he heard a gasp. It didn't sound like his team, so he assumed that it was their target.

"Who's there?" James Rhodes called out. "Who are you people?" the voice called out. The team couldn't see him anywhere. Sam couldn't see him outside the warehouse. "We're the Avengers. We don't know who we are talking to right now, so if you could please show yourself…" Rhodes introduced the team, and nearly yelped as he felt a pat at his back. Instinctively, Rhodes swung his clenched fist around, and hit the person behind him, making him disoriented. The person, struggling to maintain balance, choked a "Hi" before staggering to a nearby wall and falling unconscious.

"Is that him?" asked Rhodes as the rest of the team closed in. Wanda, who noticed the unique scar on the person's eye, confirmed it was Kenjy.

* * *

Back at the new Avengers Headquarters, the team laid the unconscious male on a bed. While the rest of the team went to report to Fury, Wanda stayed in the room, telling them that he might need company should he wake up. She felt a little weird around him. She heard his scream as he was being tormented during their time with Wolfgang Strucker. Something made her want to look at what he has gone through. Even her 'hex' energy currents were attracted to him, but more specifically towards his mind. She tried to probe his mind, but she realised that though it seemed that it could have worked, it didn't. She didn't know what repelled her hex bolts. But one thing is for sure, the guy that was laying on the bed wasn't an illusion.

She then noticed the blonde part of Kenjy's hair. It made her think about her deceased brother, Pietro. When she tried to brush his hair with her hand, Kenjy woke up with a start. However, Wanda was startled enough to accidentally shoot a hex bolt at him. He was knocked out of the bed, in pain. Fortunately, he was able to state that he was alright.

As Kenjy rose up, he looked at Wanda, half in fear, half in familiarity. It took him a minute to recognise who he was facing. "Wanda?"

"I apologise for the 'friendly fire'." She spoke, relieved. "How long have you gone into hiding?"

"I can't remember."he replied. "Where's Pietro?"

She didn't respond, she just looked to the floor, depressed. Kenjy, who realised what happened to her brother, could only apologise and feel sorry.

"So what is this place?" the ashen-haired illusionist asked the still-slightly-depressed Wanda. "This is the Avengers Headquarters. Honestly I don't know much about this place, since I only joined recently. So, please ask our leader about this place."

Kenjy couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed when some of the personel looked at him. He wore nothing else but torn clothes since his capture. "Captain!" she called out to Rogers, who was training the other Avengers. "Ah, you're awake. Steve Rogers." He tried to reach his hand out to shake Kenjy's, but the clueless man disappeared. Rogers looked around, so did the rest of his team, but Kenjy really wasn't around.

"Oh sorry, I thought you were going to punch me or something." He said sheepishly. Rogers then hear a "My bad" from Rhodes. "Don't worry, we won't hurt you." Rogers tried to comfort the invisible Kenjy back to the team's view. As he did, Rogers couldn't help but think that his powers are all about illusions. He suspected the ability to come from the Chitauri Sceptre, but nonetheless Kenjy showed skill in using the ability.

Rogers told Kenjy if he wanted to change his clothes, to which he said yes. Rogers showed him a wardrobe that had many outfits for the man to choose from. He chose black pants and a white, long-sleeved shirt with a white hood, though he can't tell if it was a hoodie or not. Kenjy decided to make modifications to the eye design on his top. He didn't know why, but he really wanted to add a flower just bigger than the eye as a background.

Kenjy, under the guidance of Wanda Maximoff and Steve Rogers, was able to improve his skills of illusions. However, the three still couldn't comprehend Kenjy's ability to create items just by putting an illusion on himself. Nonetheless, he was now part of the Avengers. He was willing to join them because he wanted to stop dangerous human experiments and ignorance or human rights, just like what Wolfgang Von Strucker have done to him.

* * *

A/N: Hi!

I'm actually like the Marvel movies a lot. Avengers: Age of Ultron was a good ( not good, FANTASTIC) movie. Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch is a hot Avenger, isn't she? Some of you may think the Natasha Romanov/Black Widow is better, but for me, its Wanda.

What am I saying actually? Nevermind, all I wanted to say is this is my first Marvel based fanfiction, so I may make errors that would screw up the Avenger's personality or something. I would like to ask all of those who are good story writers to review what I can do to make the scene or grammar or vocabulary better. Thank you for reading, expect another chapter soon.

But seriously, Wanda seems to look better.


	2. Dreams

Chapter 2: Dreams.

"Shelter… _Shelter_…" Kenjy thought to himself. He arrived at Sokovia, seeking to find a good home to reside to. He could see the crater that the psychologically-insane death-bot, Ultron, created. He wondered when the crater would be dealt with.

He didn't remember much about Sokovia. All he knew was about the battle that took place and the area where he first met Pietro Maximoff. The two were best friends, though at their young age, Kenjy didn't get to meet his sister. He decided to settle near there, and was a little thrilled when that place was near the giant crater.

There was a good building that still stood, 4-levelled, hard cement walls, all that he needed left was a little décor. He created a television, a 150mm X 90mm table that is 30mm in height, 6 chairs around it, a classic lamp, a classic clock, and 3 bedrooms, each fit for two or three.

He received a painful headache shortly though. He rested on the couch, fit for 7 people, and laid there, massaging his temples as he drifted to sleep…

* * *

"_Ken"… I heard a voice, calling me…_

"_Ken…" I heard again, this time more clearly…_

"_I want to talk to you…" 'He' spoke to me. A voice so familiar._

"_Ken…" He called again._

* * *

Kenjy woke up with a jumping start. He realised that he slept for two hours. He stood up and stretched his body, hearing satisfying _cracks_. Then he heard a knock on his door. "Kenjy?" A voice called out. He knew this voice well, recognising it as Wanda. He opened the door, and let the Maximoff in, although he hesitated because of the look of the interior. "This is where you are residing?" She asked the male individual, who was closing the door. "Not really a good idea, considering the distance of the crater. But this area holds a precious memory." Kenjy answered, fluid in his accent. He himself was also a Sokovian, but he didn't took part in the past protests of the country.

"And you're not afraid of landslide when it rains?" Wanda sat down on the couch, while Kenjy took a packet of bread from a cupboard. He, yet again, was a street beggar. However, there was no disaster or trouble that occurred, so he was relieved. "I'm not, but are you?"

Wanda just chuckled as he gave her a piece of bread, with the condiments set up for her to choose. For Kenjy, he preferred without the condiments. He sat down beside the Witch as he turned on the television. "Tell me, why are you upset?" Wanda asked the illusionist. He seemed to look just as depressed as her before when they were in the room at the Avengers base in New York.

"Uh… It's… Nothing." He lied. However, he was bad at doing so and Wanda was quick know. "It had something to do with my brother, isn't it?" Kenjy could only sigh as the Witch tried to comfort him, trying to share her sympathy. "You know, every time I look at you, you remind me of Pietro. I'm just as depressed as you are." The loss of a dear friend/brother was a truly heart-breaking news, both Sokovians shed a tear. However, Kenjy seemed more depressed than he looked. "He was the only friend I have. I never had a chance to be with my own parents, I wasn't able to make company with others, I was alone… Until he arrived. I felt as if he was an older brother to me, giving me something to eat when I starve on the streets. His death, when I knew about it from you, I felt my heart shatter into pieces that couldn't be distinguished from the other."

He was already crying, with the Witch realising why his brother kept taking pieces of food from their house when they were young. She wrapped her arms around the sorrowful Kenjy as she attempted to comfort him once more. She temporarily managed to read his mind as her hexes were able to briefly enter his subconscious. She still wasn't able to see his past memories of Pietro, but now she knew why he was still living right now.

She felt his body starting to become heavier as she struggled to keep him from falling; Kenjy fell unconscious. His mind couldn't handle all the pain Pietro's death gave him. Wanda fixed his body position so he could lie down comfortably on the couch as she stood up, taking her leave.

"How was the talk?" Sam asked as Wanda boarded the Avengers Quinjet. "I don't want to talk about it." She immediately responded, surprising Rhodes. "Something personal, I assume." Rhodes said as Sam started the Quinjet. 'What the?' Sam thought. The three Avengers groaned at one of the worst mistakes a pilot can do: forget refilling the fuel of his aircraft.

"Well, looks like we're gonna have to spend the night at his house then." Sam suggested.

_Kock. Knock. Knock._

"Kenjy?" Rhodes called out. Little did he know that Kenjy was still asleep. "Let me try." Wanda readied her hexes. "No, we don't want to break his property." Sam stopped her.

* * *

"_Kenjy?" called out the same voice._

"_Pietro?"_

"_I need to talk to you." He said._

"_Wait! Where are you?"_

* * *

"Kenjy!" Rhodes yelled. The door opened in a swift movement, revealing the slightly startled sleepyhead. "I'm sorry guys, I was asleep." He excused himself. Sam raised an eyebrow. "Well aren't you a heavy sleeper." Kenjy then asked why they came to him, Sam responding that he forgot to refuel the Quinjet, and the three were unable to return to the base back at New York.

"Please, rest here first." Kenjy insisted. He handed the two males a bottle of beer each. He wasn't a drinker, and he only kept such drinks for his friends. "Ordinary house you got here." Sam remarked about the design of Kenjy's home. He wasn't looking for good decorations, only a place to stay. Sam turned on the television to entertain themselves while Scytus went to get 500 litres of fuel (He found a huge storage of fuel when he got here in the first place.).

Changing the television channel, the three came across a cartoon channel. Though it seemed childish of them, Sam and Rhodes went ahead to watch the show. Meanwhile, Scytus went to the fuel storage to get enough fuel for the team to be off. However, he would need help to carry the massive number of containers to the Quinjet. He would use his powers if it wouldn't hurt him. "Guys!" He called out. The team came in the storage room, with Sam and Rhodes laughing their hearts out. "Oh, oh! Remember when he skated in the toilet in his underwear?" Then the two kept enjoying the scene that caused their immense laughter. "They watched a comedy show." Wanda answered to a wondering Kenjy as the two comedians slowly ceased their laughter, now showing surprise as they saw a huge number of fuel containers.

The three then carried the fuel containers outside the building while Sam began filling up the Quinjet with the fuel. They spent over an hour before they used the last container. "Well, she's all ready to go." Sam remarked as he started up the engines. He turned behind to see Scytus glancing at Wanda, then he immediately thought of something. "It's gonna be a long ride to New York. How about we spend the night here?" Sam suggested to the team. Wanda and Rhodes thought about it for a moment, but found the idea alright, if it was alright with Scytus. "Yeah, it's alright. I got enough beds to go around."

Alone on his bed, Kenjy stared up the ceiling. He casted an illusion on himself, as if there was nothing above him so he could look at the stars. He was fascinated by the beauty of the night sky. However, his illusion only lasted five minutes before his vision went blurry. He then closed his eyes and went to his slumber.

* * *

_Scytus dreamed of a land where there was only grassy hills and the morning sun. He wandered around, examining the beauty of the plains. Small flowers were scattered everywhere, flocks of birds flying, it was a delightful sight. Then, he heard the voice again._

"_Kenjy." Scytus turned around to see his best friend since childhood. "Pietro." Scytus said to himself. "A-Are you real? A-Am I dreaming? Or did I cast it again on myself?" He wondered if it really was his friend. "I am a spirit now. I'm… dead." He told his clueless friend. "I want to talk to you about something."_

Wanda couldn't help but stare up at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep. Something was disturbing her, and it was not the snoring from Sam and Rhodes. She stood up and walked to the living room, where there was a balcony. She wondered how her team, including herself, have missed it. She turned her gaze to the night sky. It was dark, much like her black dress except without the stars that twinkled.

She summoned her hex power. Much like before, the red bolts/mist were directing her. She followed where her hexes were leading her.

"_How do you find my sister?" Pietro asked his friend. Kenjy hesitated to answer the question, but manages to find the courage to tell him. "She is nice, and powerful. She looks… pretty." Pietro chuckled at his last answer. "A beautiful woman she is. Do you plan to… you know?" Pietro teased as the illusionist blushed. "W-Well, I'm c-considering." He received another chuckle from his friend. "Whether or not you intend to do it, I ask you for a favour." Pietro explained his arrival. Kenjy looked at his friend with a face that said 'What-is-it?'_

_Pietro answered. "Protect her." Kenjy smiled as he turned to look at his friend. "I already planned to."_

* * *

Scytus woke up, as early as 3 in the morning and his vision restored. He slowly sat on his bed as he heard soft knocks on the door. He opened it, and came through the Maximoff. "I couldn't sleep." She reasoned. "I couldn't either."

Scytus and Maximoff lied on the bed, both staring up the ceiling. Wanda turned to look at Scytus, who shed a tear once again. She never knew how much he missed her brother, probably more than she does. Both mages drifted to sleep.

* * *

Scytus yawned as he witnessed the rising of the sun. He stayed motionless on the bed for a moment before he moved to stand, but as he did, he felt Wanda behind him. From the opposite end of the bed, to near him, he blushed. He got out of his room, then greeted by Sam, who wore his black tank-top.

"Good morning, sleepy head." Sam said as he made his coffee. "Where's James?" Scytus asked as Sam sipped his coffee. "Still napping." Scytus then heard the War Machine snore.

"Well, I guess you better be going." Scytus said to the team. However, Rhodes insisted he come with them, stating he should train with them at times like the day before. Scytus, who changed his mind, boarded the Quinjet as Sam set course for New York.

* * *

Sam has set the aircraft on auto-pilot as he took another nap. The rest of the team, except for Scytus, were also asleep. Scytus, 'created' a piece of paper, ignoring the headache he felt. To pass the time, he folded it into a unique flower, with 8 petals.

Wanda, who woke up while Scytus was working on his flower, witnessed this. "Where did you learn to do that?" She asked, fascinated at his work. "It's my pastime." He let her examine the flower as the team neared their destination.

* * *

A/N: Huge thanks for LauXelle, Shini Kurogane and Shiranai Atsune for being the first three to like this fanfic. I hope you guys/girls would be able to enjoy the rest of the story. Once again I ask those who read this to correct mistakes that I've made, and I'll make sure to fix that. Thank you, and expect another chapter soon.


End file.
